


Ficlet 5

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Satin Panties, Spanking, blowjob, costume play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1,500+ word ficlet written with the keywords 'Costumes' and 'Spanking'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 5

“Frank?” Gerard called out, closing the front door behind him. “Frankie? You home?”

“Yeah, i-in here,” his boyfriend answered.

Gerard frowned, hanging his coat on the hook. “You okay, babe?” Frank hummed and Gerard walked to their bedroom. “Um. Wow.” 

Frank was sat on the bed, in what appeared to be his best friend’s old school uniform. Pleated skirt and all. He blushed, looking at his hands before biting his nails. “You don’t like it, do you?” he asked around the fingers.

“N-no, I do, I’m just-“ Gerard stared at Frank, taking in the way the button down was a few sizes too large and the skirt was pinned up with safety pins. “What’s this for anyway?” he asked, moving closer to the bed.

“I-I just thought we could try something different,” Frank said. “I looked online and saw something about ‘costume play’ and ‘role play’ but not like your D&D shit, like pretending to be a student and a teacher thing and I don’t know. I kinda wanted to try it but I didn’t have my old uniform anymore and J still had hers and she said I could borrow it as long as I cleaned it before returning it,” he rambled, looking everywhere but at his boyfriend. “I mean, it’s a stupid idea and we totally don’t have to and for some reason J gave me this paddle too with no explanation and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with it. I mean, there’s fucking holes in it. Why are there holes in it? What-?” 

He looked up when Gerard grabbed the paddle, weighing it in his hand. “Yes, I think this will work nicely,” Gerard smiled, crawling up to Frank. “Remind me to thank J next time we see her.” 

Frank nodded dumbly, watching the wooden object.

“Y’know,” Gerard started, tilting Frank’s face up. “I think you need to be punished, young man.”

“W-what?” Frank blinked.

Gerard shook his head, smacking Frank’s thigh lightly with the paddle. “Boys do not wear the girls’ uniform at my school. Not while I’m a teacher,” Gerard grinned.

“School? Teacher?” Frank gaped, looking at Gerard like he had gone crazy. Then it clicked. Role play. Oh. “Oh! But my uniform was dirty, sir,” he said, leaning forward into Gerard’s space. Their knees touched, Frank’s bare and bony.

“And?” Gerard asked, kneeling up on his knees and towering over Frank.

“And,” Frank gulped, looking up at the older. “And I couldn’t get it washed in time so I had to wear this one?”

Gerard cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “I don’t believe you, Iero,” he said. “I think you deliberately wore that uniform. And for that, you will be punished. Now, turn around.”

Frank blinked. Gerard was either serious or he was better at role play than Frank had expected. 

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Frank to turn before grabbing his arm and yanking him up. “Turn around, Iero,” he hissed, forcing the younger to face the headboard. He pushed him forward and crowded up behind Frank. “Since I like your ass, I’ll go easy on you,” he purred.

“You what?” Frank asked, turning to look over his shoulder. A quick smack of the paddle and he gasped, falling forward and grabbing the headboard. “Oh damn.”

“Swearing in school?” Gerard tutted, bringing the paddle forward again, hitting Frank just below his ass. “Each swear will get you three extra spanks.”

“Only three?” Frank smirked, hissing out when the paddle connected with his left cheek. “Fuck.”

Gerard grinned, leaning over Frank’s back and nipping at the nape of his neck. “Let’s make it five then.” He pulled back quickly and swung the paddle.

Frank jerked forward, hissing and sighing when the burn came. He shifted his knees back, bunching the covers with them, and arched his back. “C’mon, Mr. Way,” he teased, shaking his ass. “Give me your best shot.”

Three more hits in quick succession and Frank whined. “More,” he begged, gripping the headboard tightly. Gerard nodded, kissing his neck softly before moving back and bringing the paddle forward five more times. Frank cursed and moaned.

“Do you think you’ve had enough?” Gerard asked. He placed his hand on Frank’s ass over the skirt, rubbing it gently.

“I don’t think I’ve learnt my lesson yet,” he replied. “You know, I’m not only wearing a girl’s uniform.”

Gerard looked puzzled and Frank giggled. His hands moved down Frank’s ass, caressing his bare thighs before sliding back up and under the plaid garment. His fingers found Frank’s underwear but it wasn’t his usual boxer briefs. For one, they were much too silky. “Frank?”

Frank hummed, smiling over his shoulder.

“Are those panties?”

He nodded, cheeks turning pink.

Gerard slipped the skirt over Frank’s ass, resting it on his lower back. He was indeed wearing panties. Jet black and satin stretched across his ass. He slipped his fingers down the center of his ass, massaging the underside of Frank’s balls and making him groan.

Frank pushed back, whining when Gerard took his hand away. He felt the pins in his skirt come loose and it fell to the bed around his knees.

“Lay on your back,” Gerard ordered, tossing the paddle to the floor. 

Frank turned around, throwing the skirt to the ground and resting his head on the pillow. His shirt just barely covered his underwear and he tugged on the hem, biting his lip. 

Gerard slipped in between Frank’s knees, hands skimming up his thighs. “Don’t be shy now, Frankie,” he purred, sliding his fingers under the shirt and pushing it over his stomach. He licked his lips when Frank’s newest tattoos were revealed. A pair of swallows just over his hip bones. He’d have to leave some bruises on them, but not tonight. His fingers grazed down and over the satin, stretched taunt over Frank’s cock. The jet black fabric was interrupted by dark green lace over each hip, the skin peeking through teasingly. “I know you didn’t borrow these, so when did you get them?”

“I-I kinda had them for a few weeks now,” Frank mumbled, face turning bright red. Gerard nodded, brushing his fingertips over Frank’s hardening cock. “Oh god, I’ve been trying to find a time to w-wear them for you. Fuck.”

“Did you use the uniform as an excuse?” Gerard asked, taking his fingers away.

Frank shuddered, feeling the warmth leave his dick. “No, I wanted to wear it too but I was too chicken to buy a skirt.”

“You were brave enough to buy panties but not a skirt?”

“The workers at Victoria’s Secret were nice,” he shrugged. “They even helped me pick the style.”

“Remind me to thank them,” Gerard grinned. He leaned down, mouthing at Frank’s cock and smiled when his hips bucked up.

Frank worked his fingers through Gerard’s hair, tugging roughly. He gasped as Gerard’s tongue licked a thick stripe up his cock, soaking the satin and blowing on it to make him shiver. “Fucker, don’t-“

“Don’t what?” Gerard grinned, sliding his hand over the crotch of the panties, rubbing Frank’s balls and ass. Frank groaned and rolled his hips down. “What do you want me to do?” Gerard asked, breath warming Frank’s dick.

“I-I don’t-” he cut himself off with a gasp when Gerard sucked his tip into his mouth, panties soaking with spit and pre-cum. “Fuck, Gerard.”

Gerard hummed, mouthing down his shaft and biting gently at the satin. He slipped his arm under one of Frank’s legs, lifting his right thigh off the bed and licking back up the fabric. He scrapped his teeth over the crown and Frank yanked his hair, body arching up and shivering.

He grabbed Gerard’s right hand, bringing it up to his mouth and sucking on three of his fingers.

“Do you want them too?” Gerard asked. 

Frank moaned around his fingers, licking the pads and coating them thoroughly with his spit.

Gerard bit the panties at the waist, lifting them for a second before letting them snap back and grinning when Frank jumped. Shifting Frank’s right leg, he placed it over his shoulder, kissing and sucking on the inside of his thigh, leaving a scatter of small hickeys in his wake. Frank pulled his hair roughly when he bit at the skin.

“Gee…” he groaned, scraping his nails over Gerard’s scalp. His dick was achingly hard and felt like crying. “Please- oh god.” His hips jerked up when Gerard’s mouth found his cock again, sucking through the fabric. He started to suck on Gerard’s fingers only to have them yanked from his mouth, spit sliding down his cheek.

Gerard moved his knees down the bed and worked his spit soaked fingers under Frank’s panties, slicking his hole.

Frank rocked his hips down, wincing when one finger slipped in. Gerard kissed his stomach, slipping a second and then a third finger in.

“Is that okay?” he asked, curling his fingers slowly. A gasp followed by a short tug on his hair was Frank’s response. Gerard licked down Frank’s stomach and mouthed at his shaft, soaking the satin again. He pressed his fingers in farther, twisting and curling them and making Frank shudder and moan.

Frank spread his legs wider, fingers scratching at Gerard’s back, leaving thin pink lines. He could feel his stomach tighten, the muscles beginning to clench and his toes curled. Gerard’s fingers knew exactly where to rub and he shivered, hips jerking and rolling down on Gerard’s hand. He wasn’t even aware that Gerard had moved away from his dick.

He was watching Frank writhe. Frank’s face was flushed all the way down to his chest, his hips jerking up and muscles tightening around Gerard’s fingers. His soft ‘ah ah’s echoed throughout the small room.

Gerard could feel his muscles clenching and relaxing and he knew Frank was close. Just another small push should bring him over the edge. He leaned back down, shifting Frank’s panties down just enough to expose his tip.

Frank’s hand grasped Gerard’s hair, forcing his head down to his cock.

Gerard took the tip in, licking over the crown and twisting his fingers inside Frank, hearing him practically scream. His ass clenched, back arched and head thrown back. He sucked Frank through his orgasm, swallowing before licking his tip clean. He slipped his fingers out slowly, seeing Frank wince and quickly relax.

He licked his lips, seeing Frank’s soaked panties and leaking cock. Gerard set Frank’s right leg back on the bed and crawled over his boyfriend’s body, propping himself up on his elbows.

Frank sighed, body spent. He motioned for Gerard to lean down, sliding his hands up Gerard’s arms and to his neck.

Gerard smiled, bending down and kissing Frank. “So, is this the only pair of panties you bought?”

“Um, yeah,” Frank blushed, looking away. “They were kinda expensive and I wasn’t sure what you’d think so I only bought one but there were more that I like and-“ 

Gerard placed his finger over his lips, cutting him off. “Looks like we have some shopping to do this weekend.”


End file.
